Big Sur 2010
, drinking a weight loss shake.]] "Big Sur 2010" is the seventeenth episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men and aired May 30, 2010. Dates: May 29-30, 2010 Preceded By: April/May Weekend 2010 Followed By: LDS Night With The Giants 2010 Synopsis Every Memorial Day weekend, the ward goes camping at Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park. The episode starts on Saturday, May 29. Dallin Earl, Jeremy Glenn, Jaren Garff, Jeff Reed, and Travis Neal are all in Travis' trailer, along with Ashlyn Bruschke and Melissa Reeve. Dallin drinks and makes fun of a weight loss shake, and somehow Jeff gets drunk off Dr. Pepper. While Dallin, Ashlyn, and Melissa leave for a little bit, Jeremy, Jaren, and Jeff start dancing to some random music on the radio. The next day, Dallin, Jeremy, Jenny Farrell, Ashlyn, and Travis all go back to Travis' trailer and play a game of Apples to Apples. In the first round, Jenny is the dealer, and the word is "Flirtatious". The options are "Sadam Hussein", "Quentin Tarantino", and "Money" (the other one isn't mentioned). Ashlyn wins the round with "Sadam Hussein". In the second round, the word is "Dangerous", and Ashlyn is the dealer. The options are "The Opera", "The Mafia", "Japan", and "Quicksand". Travis wins the round with "Japan". In the third round, the word is "Sappy", and Dallin is the dealer. The options are "The 1950's", "Breaking the Sound Barrier", "The Redwood Forests", and "London". Jeremy wins with "London". , Jeremy Glenn, and Jaren Garff playing random music and dancing with bowls on their heads.]] In the fourth round, the word is "Desperate", and Travis is the dealer. The options are "Las Vegas", "A Flat Tire", "Alfred Hitchcock", and "Ghosts". Dallin wins with "Las Vegas". In the fifth round, the word is "Sexy" and Jeremy is the dealer. The round is interrupted by Jaren, who walks in, and the options are never mentioned, but it is mentioned later on that Jenny won the round. In the sixth round, the word is "Profound", and Jenny is the dealer. The options are "The Grand Canyon", "The 1980's", "The South", and "The JFK Assassination". Jeremy wins with "The JFK Assassination". In the seventh round, the word is "Extreme", and Ashlyn is the dealer. The options are "Black Holes", "The High School Bathroom", "Surfing the Net", and "The Electric Chair". Jenny wins with "The High School Bathroom". In the eighth round, the word is "Odd", and Dallin is the dealer. It cuts off before any of the options are named. In the ninth round, the word is "Hostile", and Travis is the dealer. None of the options are mentioned, but Ashlyn wins the round with "Spiders". In the tenth round, the word is "Masculine", and Jeremy is the dealer. None of the options are mentioned because the episode ends before the round is over. and Dallin Earl in the game of Apples to Apples.]] People In This Episode * Dallin Earl * Jeremy Glenn * Jaren Garff * Jeff Reed * Travis Neal * Jenny Farrell * Ashlyn Bruschke * Melissa Reeve Locations * Pfeiffer Big Sur State Park, Big Sur, California Trivia * The first "Big Sur" episode. * The only "Big Sur" episode to be filmed entirely in a trailer. Featured Music * "Crossroads" by John Mayer Category:Episodes